


Boyfriend, he's my boyfriend.

by Willow200719



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blogger - Freeform, Cute, Detective, Gay, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, MalexMale, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, gun - Freeform, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow200719/pseuds/Willow200719
Summary: John ends up with a gun pointed to his head. Sherlock's the one person who can save him. In the end it brings them closer.Just a cute one shot I wrote while I was bored. enjoy.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Boyfriend, he's my boyfriend.

"Sherlock? Where the hell did you go?" John asks, water splashing under his boot while walking in the dark area, where old railroads sat, along with burning barrels of trash, where the one's without shelter got there heat from. They were looking for a homeless name by the name of Andrew Shrate, who was somehow connected to the murderer. The murder was of someone named Sherry Nalton, who was gone been found dead along in a field, in a box. It was dark, so John couldn't see anything. He couldn't see Sherlock who disappeared, most likely left because he figured something out. "Sherlock! Did you find anything?" John hit his flashlight against his arm, but it still didn't work. All he could see was staring faces of the homeless people, who had an orange tint to their skin, courtesy of the light coming from the fire.

John heard light footsteps behind him, Which he thought was Sherlock. "Ah, Sherlock find anything?" He asks turning around, but stopped once he realized a gun was being pointed against his head. The metal was cool, and pressed hard into the back of his head. "Don't scream. Don't move." John didn't move. What idiot would move, when a gun was being to their head? Also it was dark, so John had no clue, where this mans weak spots were, so he couldn't hit him, and if he did hit the man, the man's reflexes could make him pull the trigger. 

"Take me to Sherlock Holmes." The voice was calm, and gravelly, a bit disturbing. "He was just with me- He left I think, I really don't know." John sputters out, and the gun was pressed harder against his head. "Don't lie." John lets out a frustrated sigh, "I'm not lying!" "Call him." John shakily reached for his pocket with one hand, and pulled out his phone, he presses the call button, and raises it to his ear. "John I'm a bit busy." Sherlock says, and John "Sherlock, there is a gun being pointed to my head. Are you still to busy?" He can hear Sherlock's breath hitch, "Where are you? John? Where are you? Who is it?." "I'm exactly where you left me. This guy wants to know where you are. So tell me Sherlock, where exactly are you? Because your not uh here- the phone gets taken from John's hand. "Sherlock. Give me the pass code to Mycroft's office, and I will let your friend go, unharmed." "Boyfriend. He's my boyfriend." John rolls his eyes, "Not the time to correct the shooter sherl." He mutters. 

"What is it?" The guy asks once more, and Sherlock looks out the cab window, he was already halfway to John, and this "Guy". "Mycroft has never told me. Your asking the wrong guy. Let him go." "Fine. I will let him go, and he will have a perfectly good bullet in his skull. Now tell me the passcode." 

Sherlock slams the car door shut. "fine, it's a fourteen digit pass code. it is, 1.2.3.4.9.6.8.0.5. Drop your gun." Sherlock presses a handgun towards the man's head.   
"if you shoot. I shoot. We'll both be dead. Me and your lover boy. Wouldn't want that happening do you?" The man says, and Sherlock sighs, uses his other hand , grabbing the syringe from his pocket. He jabs it into the man's arm, and he falls to the ground with a thud. John turns around. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Why didn't you call sooner?" Sherlock asks holding John's shoulder's and inspecting him. 

" I'm fine." John says simply. "Fine always mean's not fine." Sherlock says raising a brow. "Well I'm honestly fine. What were you so busy with? That you oh so happened to forget me? Oh wait you didn't forget you left me and you knew you left me."   
"I'm really sorry , you know how I get, and "it's fine I forgive you. You called me your boyfriend. But you still have to not forget me next time. That's not really nice." John says walking towards the cab, which was waiting for him. "By the way who was that?, and why did he want to have Mycroft's office code? Shouldn't you call him and tell him?" 

Sherlock wraps an arm around John, "Later we will. I'll send Lestrade to go clean his body up. Let's go get chinese." John smiles shaking his head at his boyfriend. "Okay."


End file.
